PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of the UofC ACE Administrative Core are to support UofC ACE investigators, provide scientific oversight, ensure that NIH requirements are met, facilitate collaborations within both ACE and other translational investigators, to foster a community of scientists committed to autoimmune research and to educate the general UofC scientific community on autoimmunity. The organizational structure of the ACE includes a scientific advisory committee, a leadership structure, a plan for the dissemination of scientific findings and a plan for leadership succession. These structural elements are designed to ensure that ACE resources are efficiently used to understand human autoimmunity and to identify treatments for those patients with autoimmune disease and limited therapeutic options. The specific activities of the UofC ACE Administrative Core are as follows: 1. Coordinate the scientific activities of the program. 2. Coordinate and oversee the educational program of the UCACE 3. Oversee regulatory documentation related to any research performed on humans. 4. Facilitate formal and informal interactions between investigators. 5. Coordinate the visits of the External Scientific Advisory Board, including mini-symposia. 6. Prepare annual progress reports. 7. Organize visits of other external scientists and consultants. 8. Provide day-to-day administrative (fiscal and secretarial) support to investigators. 9. Organize and administer monthly UCACE Research Seminars. 10. Keep accurate records and accounts on resource utilization. 11. Arrange for travel of Director and Associate Director to ACE meetings. Support services will be provided to all projects, pilots and other UCACE activities to ensure their success.